huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre
Pierre is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Borneo Pierre originally competed in Survivor: Borneo, originally on the orange Tagi tribe. He was in the majority at the first tribal council, where the tribe unanimously voted out challenge liability Danny. When the tribe had to go to a Double Tribal Council on Day 6, Pierre and the majority of the tribe wanted to be rid of the bond between Alec and Kristin. Pierre voted with the majority in sending home Alec before voting out Kristin moments later. When the tribe lost another immunity challenge, Pierre voted for Neha but the majority sent home Avery. The tribe then had to go to another Double Tribal Council. Pierre voted with his trio of Logan and Parvati, sending home Jeremy. When mutiny was offered, Clara and Kelley from the other tribe accepted and joined Tagi. Despite a boost in morale and numbers, Tagi lost again. Kelley and Clara convinced Parvati and Pierre that Shilpa was trying to go for him and she was the next voted out. Pierre, feeling that he was cheated by the previous vote, voted for Kelley. However, the votes were tied between Kelley, Parvati and Pierre. At the revote, Clara and Neha banded together and sent Pierre home after lasting 17 days. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After the mutiny caused his downfall the first time, Pierre was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia originally on the pink Bayon tribe. He formed a Final Three deal early on with Derrick and Tyler. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the three and Angus voted for Erin but Alexander was voted out. When they went to tribal council the next two times, Pierre was in the minority when Angus and Harry Amelia were voted out. At the tribe expansion, Pierre remained on Bayon along with original members Louise, Jefra and Tyler. The tribe was physically fit enough to not have to go to tribal council together. At the tribe dissolve, Pierre was switched to the gold Angkor tribe along with original members Derrick, Jefra, and Kitty and post-expansion member Tim. Fearing that they might be voted out, Pierre formed a temporary alliance with Derrick and Jefra to vote out the other castaways. When the tribe lost the Day 16 immunity challenge, the trio voted out Tim. At this point, Pierre made the merge and was reunited with his alliance of Derrick, Tyler and now Adam from the post-dissolve Bayon. At the first tribal council, they voted for Parvati, but the majority sent home Adam. Now in a minority, the boys just tried to not be the targets. They were unsuccessful in voting with the majority at the next tribal councils, and Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra were voted out. The majority tribe then lost their power and began to move away from each other. Pierre voted with Derrick, Tyler, Ellody and Kitty in voting out Lacey. The boys voted with Miles and Kelley for Ellody at the next vote. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Miles was voted out instead. The three boys, now in the majority brought along Kelley in voting out Kitty before blindsiding her. At the Final Four, Ellody was the biggest threat left and the fear was that she would win the final immunity challenge and win the game. However, this was not the case and she became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury felt the Pierre was lucky to be in his position, mainly because he contributed little to the game. Majority of the 10 members of the jury felt that Pierre was just a goat, brought along to the finals for the numbers. Some commented on the fact that despite being in a power position, many did not vote for him because they plainly forgot his was in the game. In the end, Pierre was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning zero of the ten jury votes. Voting History Trivia *Every time that Pierre received a vote during Borneo, he received two and one of them was from Neha. *Pierre is one of five castaways during Survivor: Cambodia to improve on their original placements, the others being Kitty, Tyler, Ellody and Derrick. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways